Present Events
A Time line of events that have happened, that Characters have been effected. The Clashing of the Realms In March 2012, A world changing event happened, that affected all that where aware. The Magic realm was merged with the human world, by a drow named Me'car, what use to be hidden, the Magical realm, was suddenly shoved into the open with a magicless world populated mostly by the Human race. The event goes by many name's but the /Clash/ caused mass destruction world wide and the loss of many lives. Hostel Races took advantage of the chaos, and the Humans that had long wrote the magical world as a myth had to face all that had been forgotten. Though separated within two weeks, it was a dark time that changed most of everyone's lives. Building Up the Forgotten Kingdom After the Clash, Devi, a well known wizard, and others moved to a Hidden Kingdom within the Magic realm, For years this Kingdom had been hidden after a war =left it in ruins, but there was peace there. Gathering those They knew, The Luner kingdom was built back up, and those that built it came to live there, and attempted to sort out how to handle the coming massacre of another unneeded war. (History of finding and rebuilding what is now called Lunar) Builder, and Head Architect: Thorn. Royals: Tanaka Family. Present Events *2012 The Magic realm is merged with the human world in March, by a drow named Me'car, causing mass destruction and loss of life. Then separated within two weeks. *2012, in May the Lunar Kingdom is active once more. *Nazo and his family were put on the Throne. *2013 March, The Kindoms progress almost complete Devi and his Family move to Lunar. *2013 April, A small earthquake caused a, ancient sealed entity, in the mountain dungeons, to be freed. Reports of misconduct began to happen, until it got out of hand when a woman of the guard got attacked and was reported (other attacks were found later). Not soon after the Resident Thorn caught the entity in the act and engaged in combat,the back courtyard of the castle was slightly damaged but in the heat of the battle the center fountain was completely destroyed, Nazo and Tena with the help of Mistress Ieaeka, captured the entity before Thorn was killed, and later the fountain was made into the main Portal hub of Lunar. *2013 June, friends of Devi began to be attacked, one being Skylar, resulting in the attack of Skyler's home village, and blame for the attack was pinned on the man and he and a Friend were banished from the village, They joined lunar. *2013 November, With the Lunar Kingdom being hidden and still protected by a barrier, an Accident occurred where the Air ship the Fantasy crashed in the mountains during a show storm by hitting the barrier. The crew of 40, most were held victim to the cold, where rescued by a team lead by Ice and Nazo personally. 5 were lost that day, but this was one of the first to find out about the Kingdom. *2014 February, Ieaeka's father, King of Seria, is assassinated. Many suspect Dula of this, nut no action is taken due to lack of proof. *2014 March, Aruu returns to Alter town with a unknown man by the name of Roberto, who claims to be Aruu's Ex-Lover, but acting more like a current lover, Ice reluctantly leads them to the mythic realm portal that leads to Crescent town. Later it is found that Roberto is a dragon hunter, an not Aruu's current lover, in fact he's rather emotionally manipulative an abusive, he then attacks Ice, cracking is Heartstone. With the help of Aruu Roberto is driven off, and both Ice and Aruu rekindle their relationship. *2014 March, Ieaeka's crowning ceremony is to be held, Nazo gets a paper cut and accidentally breaks the spell that had been hiding the Lunar kingdom on maps, fully revealing it to the whole mythic realm once more. Before Ieaeka's ceremony could happen, she was kidnapped by the Cult of Katak, she was rescued but at the cost of Koriko Valhallah's life. The ceremony was moved to after his funeral. *2014 May, An event where a Circus of mythicals was found, because of allies that had been trapped by this circus, and the cruelty of it, affiliates of Lunar raided the party and brought the whole crew refugees to live in Lunar if they so wished. *2014 June, Devi is kidnapped by a group, supposedly those of the Cult of Katak, who are suspected to be affiliated with Dula, Devi is tortured by a unknown necromancer. He is rescued thanks to the combined efforts of Julian, Saul, Wolf, Danny, and Teivel, he if found under in the Dulen dungeon. Devi suffers third degree burns, and a broken hip. *2014 July, Nazo's missing son, Mathew, is found. *2014 July, Devi and Julian go on a two week vacation. *2014 July, Nazo looses his memory in a blood lust accident. Category:Mythic Realm Category:History Category:Chronology